


Nervous Cleaning

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is curious about Jack's frantic cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit at tw100

“Tosh,” Gwen called to her teammate, “what is Jack doing?”

“Cleaning.” Toshiko replied not looking up from her computer.

Gwen watched their boss for a few minutes more, “Why? He looks frantic.”

“It’s in the diary Gwen,” Toshiko replied absently.

Opening up her diary document on her computer she found the date, the only thing marked in the diary was three words – Jack’s Doctor’s visit.

“He’s nervous about going to the Doctor’s so he’s frantically cleaning?” Gwen asked confused, it didn’t seem like Jack.

“No, his Doctor is coming here. The Doctor. Jack wants to impress him, so he’s cleaning.”


End file.
